5 things
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Why does Sideways love the Autobot known as Peaches so much? Read to find out. Was going to be a one shot but it will be a 5 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

5 things

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just Peaches my OC.

My teammates think it's a little ridiculous that I'm in love with an Autobot femme. Her teammates were just shocked to find out who she was seeing but I, Sideways, see 5 things that make me like her a lot...

1. Her adopted human parents passed away so she knows how it feels to lose someone.

I first found this out when I ran into her one night, the first time that I had met her. She was crying her optics out while in her robot mode, not really caring if any humans saw her. Sure, I could have attacked her right then and there but something stopped me; I think it was because she was dealing with a lot of slag right then and adding to it was not the best option. Besdies, she was still in training, from what Soundwave had found out from monitoring NEST's communications.

She began cursing in English and Cybertronian at Starscream, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shouted at the end of her ranting.

The orange femme then turned to me and said in an angry voice "What are you looking at?"

"Who do you think you are to talk to a Decepticon like that?" I replied, trying to make myself sound scary, even though I was failing miserably at doing so.

Then I introduced myself and when she said her name was Peaches, I started laughing a little bit.

"Go figure, everyone laughs when I tell them my name but you're not gonna laugh when I tell you why I was crying like that." she replied.

She told me of her human parents' demise; they were going on a plane to visit her at NEST base when Starscream, needing something to take his anger out on, shot down that said plane into the ocean. Just off the coast of Diego Garcia, no less.

"I am not going to talk to Shadow about this, even though she's my friend." Peaches said.

"That elite vampire who lives you Autobots but visits us Decepticons?" I asked.

"Yes, Sideways, that's who I mean." she said, groaning. "You don't know shit about losing someone."

"As a matter of fact I do." I replied, getting angry all over again. "I'm sure you heard about Demolisher and how Optimus executed him on the spot."

She looked me straight in the optics as she said "Yes; Sideswipe told me about that-wait, how did you survive being cut in half?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. Demolisher was my friend since we were both sparklings; we both joined the Decepticon cause because we didn't want to be on different sides. Yes, I was a coward for hiding behind him but 'protecting' me is not all her did." I sighed. "He and I were fighting so that we would have a chance to find our own femmes to be with, thus why I was not fighting Arcee, Chromia and Flareup. Sideswipe missed my spark when he cut me in half so Scalpel built me a new body after the Fallen was destroyed. Since then, Megatron sent me here even though it's Starscream he should be getting rid of."

"Why would he send you here?" Peaches asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"An order's an order, even when a Decepticon is overenergized, or 'drunk' as the humans call it.' I answered her.

I just wanted to forget everything so Peaches suggested seeing a movie. The only Earth movies I had seen, so far, had been mostly superhero movies, particularly the ones about Marvel Comics superheroes. "I've seen the 1st Ironman movie, so how about we both see the 2nd one?"

"Just as long as Optimus doesn't find out I'm doing this-are you asking me out on a date?" she asked surprised, forgetting her sadness completely.

'In a sense, yes. You pay for our tickets and your popcorn and soda though, got it?" I said.

"Deal." Peaches replied, shaking my hand.

That had been the first thing we bonded over, knowing how it felt to lose someone, and later, more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 2nd thing I like about Peaches is:

She knows which movies we can actually watch and pay attention to and which ones we can just cuddle each other through.

Now don't get me wrong, Marvel Comics movies are great but once in a while, Peaches and I just have to watch something else. One night, after she had told the Autobots about how she had been seeing me, she rented the movie Cloudy with a chance of meatballs because she had read me the book that it was based on and wanted to see the book/film differences for herself.

"So, what's this one about?' I asked.

"Sideways, I'm telling you this much; it's about a boy who wants more of a variety of food in his town so he makes a machine that makes a lot of different food." she replied. "Anyways, I don't think you'd like it but if you don't, just bare with me on this!"

"'Kay, got ya!" I said.

Peaches put the movie in and we both sat down to watch it. It was a very absurd movie and soon I began to do something else to distract myself. I put one arm around that orange femme, she then lay her head in my lap.

Oh, we heard the dialogue from the movie and we were still watching it but not really paying enough attention to care. Then we started cuddling and I swear it was the best thing that I've felt in centuries. "Oh man, this is the best." I muttered to myself.

Then Jolt came in and said '"Movie time'? It looks more like cuddle time to me!"

"Just leave us alone, Autoscum." I replied a bit angrily, not liking the fact that he was distracting me.

So, that's how our movie time was nicknamed "cuddle time" by everyone else. The next time we watched a moive, it was Fantastic Four and we were actualy paying attention, although all the other pieces of Autoscum and their fleshling pets thought otherwise when Peaches told them "It was a great movie".

Either way, movies are great for me and my femme friend to get our "alone time" and we don't even have to watch them...


	3. Chapter 3

5 things chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the songs sung/mentioned in this story. Just Peaches.

The third thing I like about Peaches is that she can be calmed down by hearing one of her favorite songs.

Now Earth music isn't the best; at least not Miley Cyrus', Lady Gaga's or Justin Bieber's songs but there were a few exceptions. I had taken a liking to a few songs that Peaches liked, although not neccessarily the singers. It was decided on our next date that we would do something besides hang around base and watch a movie, especially since my Autobot girlfriend had a less than warm welcome when she had to go and meet my teammates earlier that day. I mean, Megatron liked her but everyone else did not.

"Optimus always told me I was special, but sometimes I don't feel like that." she admitted.

"Peaches, you are special. I don't care that you're a Pretender, there's some other things that made me fall for you." I replied. "And I gues I'll have to sing this song to make you feel better, not just cause you love the Backstreet Boys."

And thus, I began singing. (Peaches told me I was great later on but at that point I did not care how good I sounded.)

**You don't run with the crowd**

**You go your own way**

**You don't play after dark**

**You light up my day**

**Got your own kind of style that sets you apart**

**Baby, that's why you captured my heart**

**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in**

**and this world doesn't know what you have within**

**When I look at you, I see someone rare**

**A rose that can grow anywhere**

**and there's no one I know that can compare**

**What makes you different makes you beautfiul**

**What's there inside you, shining through to me**

**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**

**You're all I need oh girl**

**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**

**You got something so real, you touched me so deep**

**See, material things don't matter to me**

**So come as you are, you've got nothing to prove**

**You've won me with all that you do**

**And I want to take this chance to say to you**

**What makes you different makes you beautiful**

**What's there inside you shines through to me**

**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**

**You're all I need oh girl**

**What makes you different makes you beautiful **

**You don't know how you touched my life**

**In so many ways I just can't describe**

**You taught me what love is supposed to be**

**it's all the little things that make you beautiful to me**

**(so beautiful)**

**Yeah, yeah**

**What makes you...**

**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**

**What's there inside you, shining through to me**

**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**

**You're all I need oh girl**

**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**

**Everything in you is beautiful**

**(so beautiful)**

**Love you give shines right through to me**

**Everything in you is beautiful**

**Beautiful to me**

Peaches then started crying. She wiped her optics off with a tissue then said "You just sang one of my most favorite songs of all time and it makes me feel better."

She then gave me a hug. Although my teammates had come in and said we were being ridiculous and Starscream said to save the "cuddling stuff" for my room, we didn't hear them. Right then it was just me and my femme, who would always be beautiful to me no matter what she did...

Author's note: I listened to the song on YouTube and then felt like crying while typing this chapter becasue the song makes me feel that being different is not a bad thing. If only more people would realize that...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 4th thing I like about Peaches is that she can be persuaded to "face the music" and not run from a bad situation.

One particular incident started when I met up with her for our next date and she was well "breathing" heavily. "What's going on with you?" I asked.

"Sideways, I don't want to tell you but I will." she replied, as we drove to the forest where we first met and she once again got out to transform into her robot mode.

After I did the same thing, I asked what had happened.

"Well, it all started when I dared Sam and his friend Leo to do a really stupid stunt." my Pretender girlfriend stated. "I had them use a pogo stick launched by a springboard to jum over Arcee, Chromia and Flareup while they were in vehicle mode. They both got bloody noses and I ran and hid in a closet while Bumblebee took both of them to Ratchet, who was screaming at them for doing something really dumb and then I ran off when Optimus yelled for me and then I came here so that I wouldn't have to deal with it."

"Well, you can't stay here with me all night; you know what you are Peaches? A bit of a coward." I said. "I mean, even I don't run off when I'm in trouble with my leader and trust me, Megatron's punishments are much worse than something you Autobots would be punished with."

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"Peaches, the point is you can't run from a bad situation forever, that's just stupid." I pointed out. "I don't want to say you're a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend when we know that's not true."

She sighed; she seemed to be thinking about it and after a few minutes said "I'm going to tell them what happened and that I didn't mean to hurt those two; I just keep forgetting that humans are more physically vulnerable than we are."

I was smiling at her as she ran off to where she had seen Bumblebee parked and looking for her. Even if I couldn't get to be with her the rest that night, I decided that Peaches was proof that femmes are not "weak"...

Author's note: Lame chapter, I know but I couldn't think of anything else to write! Also, I'm having more writer's block...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note: I've finally got to the last chapter, phew! Anyways, let me know if you want more stories about this odd pairing...

The fifth thing I like about Peaches is that I actually miss her when she's away from me.

Yes, she did get in trouble for daring those human pets of the Autobots to do something stupid and dangerous. I didn't see her on Saturday night, which was our night together, and I was sitting in the base, watching old Spider-man cartoons. It wasn't just Marvel Comics movies that I liked; I did also like the TV shows. It was when I was in the middle of watching an X-men episode a few hours later when Soundwave came in and bothered me. Well, more like read my mind and simply stated that "distractions aren't worth it."

"Oh come on, you don't know what it's like to be in love with a femme." I replied. "And I can't even begin to describe it, more or less. It's just, she's so damn amazing!"

Soundwave rolled his optics at me, then returned to his duties. He could never understand the kind of love I had for someone; sure, he treats his minions like his own sparklings and has his own human pet named Mackenzie, but that's just not the same.

Next week I would have to ask Peaches the big question; whether she thought she was ready to bond with me. We'd been dating since March of 2010 and it was now September and I didn't know whether that was a long enough time to get to know each other. Plus, I'd have to ask Megatron's permission to bond with the enemy and Peaches would have to ask Optimus Prime's permission as well. Not that Megatron actually hates my Pretender girlfriend-he thinks she was tough to once take on a drunken Soundwave in a fight (don't ask how that happened, I'd rather not say) although she lost that fight and her vamprie best friend had to save her. As far as Optimus Prime-well, I didn't care what he thought about me, although he did have to remind his teammates not to bother Peaches and I when we were on their base spending time together. I guess that was proof enough that he respected our relationship.

Thus why he knew that Peachs not getting to see me would be one of the worst punishments he could give out but then again, he didn't say anything about phone calls.

When Peaches did not answer her phone, I was just listening to her ringtone; a Taylor Swift song called "Stay Beautiful". Yes, she thought tons of those songs could fit our feelings for each other. I didn't understand that of course but then again, who would?

Either way, I was looking forward to next week becasue I knew I could at least see her then...


End file.
